emotionless
by kcn
Summary: Please, find it in your heart to return to us, and we will find it in ours to understand and care. Please.


I know that the lyrics say dad, so think of Sasuke instead**. I'm not perfect**. Grrr. As always, I want reviews!!! Oh, and this is from Naruto to Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own the Good Charlotte CD with this song, so technically… No, I guess that still doesn't count…

_Hey Dad__I'm writing to you,__not to tell you that I still hate you.__Just to ask you how you feel__and how we fell apart__how this fell apart._

Sasuke, I think I have forgiven you. I think I have gotten past all the anger and resentment that I used to hold for you. Are things better there then they were here? Is it better knowing that you might be getting closer to your goal? I know I wouldn't trade everything that I have. Even if it meant that I could get revenge on someone who killed my family. But then, I guess I wouldn't know how it feels. I guess I have no room to talk.

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?__Do you think about your sons?__Do you miss your little girl?__When you lay your head down__How do you sleep at night?__Do you even wonder if we're alright?_

Do you think about us? Do you even want to know how things are with everyone? Sakura really misses you. Have you even thought about how much you hurt her? She took it the hardest, because she had tried her best to stop you. But it's Ok, we still want you to come back. We still accept you.

_But__ we're alright__We're alright...__It's__ been a long hard road without you by my side.__Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?__You broke my mother's heart__You broke your children for life.__Its not okay__but we're all right.__I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes__but Those are just a long lost memory of mine.__I spent so many years learning how to survive__now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

Everyone was broken-hearted when you left. I had looked up to you. I had tried to be as good as you so I could gain acceptance from you. I don't look up to you so much now. I still care about you though. That will never change. I'm getting stronger, I'm doing better, but I doubt that I'm as skilled as you are yet.

_The days I spent so__cold; so hungry,__Were full of hate,__I was so angry__The scars run deep inside this __tattooed__ body,__There's__ things I'll take to my grave,__But I'm Okay, I'm Okay._

For the longest time, I hated you for leaving us. I didn't think I would ever forgive you. I learned to get along without you, though. I still want you here. But I don't need you.

_Its been a long hard road without you by my side__Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried__You broke my mother's heart__You broke your children for life__Its not okay__but we're alright__I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes__But those are just a long lost memory of mine,__Now I'm writing just to let you know __I'm__ still alive,__And I'm still alive._

We really wish you would come back Sasuke. If you don't, we will understand, but if you do, we will all be here with open arms. We will be waiting for you until that day, even if it never comes.

_and Sometimes I forgive__Yeah, and this time,__I'll admit,__That I miss you,__Said I miss yo__u_

_Its been a long hard road without you by my side__Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried__You broke my mother's heart__You broke your children for life__Its not okay,__but we're all right__I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes__But Those are just a long lost memory of mine,__now __I'm__ writing to just let you know __I'm__ still alive__And sometimes I forgive,__and this time,__I'll admit,__That I miss you,__I miss you,__Hey Dad..._

We miss you. We are always here. We have forgiven you, and still care about you. Don't forget this. Please, find it in your heart to return to us, and we will find it in ours to understand and care. Please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sniffle- Naruto is so kind!!! Heehee, well, thanks for reading, now it's time for the reviewing part. –Shoos- now go, little puppet, go and review!!!


End file.
